dulce amor
by BrassYumiru
Summary: ¡¡nuevo capitulo 5!... KyoxMegumi... los chicos han encontrado al responsable de las fotografias... ¿podran convencerlo de retractarse? o tendran que persuadirlo de otra manera... jeje. entren y lean esta bonita historia.
1. amor

**AMOR**

La tarde caía y a lo lejos las siluetas de dos jóvenes eran vistas con cierta gracia por dos niños que eran sus acompañantes inseparables

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- dijo la chica mientras acomodaba un pañuelo en la mano del chico

- tranquila es solo una cortadura… Megumi- el chico solo podía sonrojarse ante el contacto tan cercano que tenia con la chica –auch… no tan fuerte-

-¡perdón Kyo!- Megumi comenzó a aflojar su venda improvisada –listo… ¿ya no te duele tanto tu mano?-

-gracias…ya no…- el chico comenzó a alzar su vista y se sonrojo al notar que cerca estaba de la joven cantante – etto… Megumi… lamento que por mi culpa no llegaras a tu concierto.

- no te preocupes Kyo…- la chica desvió su mirada y un ligero sonrojo adorno su blanca cara – yo prefiero estar contigo… que con miles de fans – rió un poco y continuo – además no creo que les haya importado que cancelara-

* * *

_Auditorio_

-¡¡¡Megumiiii!!!! Yo te amo ¿¿Por qué no llegaste??-

- yo corte a mi novia por ti ¡¡¡Megumi!!!-

-¡¡¡queremos a Megumi!!!- una multitud de personas destrozaba el lugar

- no podemos vivir sin ti ¡¡megumi!!!- otros atentaban contra su vida

Y una gran cantidad de policías trataba de calmarlos a todos, sin mucho éxito.

-

* * *

- ¬.¬ la verdad, no creó que lo tomaran con tanta calma- le dijo Kyo recordando como sus amigos amaban a Megumi

- ¿tú crees?-

- no lo dudo Megumi-

- ja, ja, ja….pero Kyo¿tu no tenias…- entristeció un poco la castaña –… una cita con tu amiga?-

- ¿Sussie?, no ¿Cómo crees¿Solo íbamos a comprar frutas al centro comercial? – Le sonrió dulcemente a la chica y agregó – no le importara…al fin y al cabo solo es mi amiga…-

* * *

_Centro comercial_

- lo siento Sussie- le decía una de sus amigas – de seguro tuvo algo mas importante que hacer-

Una chica de cabello corto yacía en el piso con un montón de naranjas con caras tristes y enojadas

- pero…pero… era una cita- la chica rompió en llanto – no… de seguro esta con otra chica-

- tranquila Sussie hay otros hombres en el mundo-

- ¡¡pero nadie como Kyo!!-

- Sussie-

* * *

- no lo creo Kyo…- tomando su mano – cualquier chica desearía estar contigo-

- Me…gu…mi…- el apretó su mano fuertemente - ¿incluso… tu Megumi?-

La chica enrojeció rápidamente y con cierto temor contesto la pregunta de él – si Kyo, incluso yo –

Para Kyo esas palabras eran lo más hermoso que había escuchado y en un acto no planeado acercó a Megumi hacia el y la abrazó fuertemente.

-gracias… Megumi-

Ella estuvo sorprendida al principio, pero pronto comenzó a corresponder al fuerte abrazo del joven.

- no hay razón… yo te quiero mucho- le dijo abrazándolo más fuertemente

- si hay razón- le dijo mientras se separaba de ella – porque me hace feliz que me correspondas – y dicho esto, el joven acarició el rostro de la mujer frente a el y junto sus labios con los de ella en un tierno y apasionado beso.

- ya era hora de que se atreviera- dijo Tia un poco sonrojada.

- pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué no se despegan¿No se ahogan?- dijo un Zatch muy confundido

- ¡Zatch!...eso se llama amor-

- ¿amor¿Sabe mejor que el atún aleta amarilla?-

- ay Zatch…el amor es lo mejor en todo este mundo…-

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola me da gusto saludarlos… cree este pequeño fanfic, porque la pareja que hacen Kyo y Megumi me encanta. Tengo ganas de continuarlo y poner en que líos se meten los dos por ser de dos mundos muy distintos, y de tener sus admiradoras cada uno, pero no estoy muy segura de hacerlo. Si ustedes desean que lo haga por favor pónganme sus reviews y con mucho gusto lo continuaré. _


	2. fotografía

_¡¡gracias a todos!!! aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia_

* * *

**FOTOGRAFÍA**

-fu… estoy muerto…- decía Kyo mientras se tumbaba en su cama – solo quiero dormir...- prosiguió mientras tomaba una almohada y la colocaba sobre su rostro.

- me imagino, la batalla que acabamos de tener contra ese mamodo fue realmente dura-

- si… es una suerte de que Tia y Megumi estuvieran cerca en esos momentos-

-oye Kyo- el pequeño niño se acercaba poco a poco a su compañero - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

- ¿mmm?...- comenzó a incorporarse para poder ver a su pequeño amigo- ¿Qué quieres Zatch?-

- pues…- comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos

- ¿se volvió a perder volcán 300?-

- no… es que- Zatch se sentó a lado de Kyo - ¿saben ricos los besos¿Mas ricos que el atún aleta amarilla?-

- ¿¡queeeeeeeee!?- el joven estudiante se fue hacia atrás después de escuchar la pregunta de su mejor amigo - ¿p-por que me preguntas eso?-

"**estúpida pregunta…de seguro me vio con megumi"**

- es que Tia y yo vimos que tu y Megumi se estaban besando… y Tia me dijo que eso era mejor que el atun aleta amarilla- viendo con gran emoción a su amigo - ¿verdad que no¿verdad que es mejor el atún?-

"**Debe estar bromeando… besar a Megumi es mejor que un tonto pez"**

- bueno… veras Zatch… un beso es… es… este…-

"**genial, ahora balbuceo"**

- ¿Kyo¿Te sientes mal?...- el pequeño niño se acerco un poco mas a su compañero humano- ¡¡estas completamente rojo!!

Si antes Kyo estaba rojo, ahora parecía una lámpara fluorescente – si… estoy bien es que…- Takamine respiró hondo y prosiguió- si Zatch… besar es mejor que el atún aleta amarilla…-

---------------------

-¿te gusta Kyo?-

- ¿eh?... ¿Por qué dices eso Tia?- **"¿tanto se me nota?"**

-no finjas…- miraba maliciosamente a su compañera- Zatch y yo los vimos mientras se besaban-

- ¿queeé?...- la joven cantante jugaba con sus manos un tanto apenada- … bueno es que…yo…-

- jajaja¡lo sabía¡Lo sabía!- reía la pequeña mamodo – y dime… ¿desde cuando te gusta Kyo?-

"**Desde que lo conocí… diría yo"**

-no estoy muy segura-

- jajaja… ustedes dos hacen muy bonita pareja-

- tu y Zatch también se ven muy lindos- sugirió Megumi

- ¿queeeé/////…no…Zatch y yo solo somos amigos- la pequeña niña estaba muy apenada por el comentario de su amiga, ya que, aunque no lo admitiera, ella pensaba lo mismo…- me…mejor durmámonos ya…. Mañana tienes una entrevista muy temprano-

- esta bien Tia… buenas noches…-

--------------------

La mañana comenzaba y como siempre Kyo discutía con Zatch por el asunto de que el pequeño lo acompañará a la escuela

- ¡Que no puedes ir a la escuela!- decía mientras se acomodaba los zapatos

- ¿Por qué no?, volcán 300 y yo queremos ir- el mamodo inquieto alzaba a su muñeco tratando de persuadir a su compañero

Pero la cara de ogro de Kyo hizó que al chiquillo se le cayera su cajita.

- ¡no ves que siempre me metes en líos!-

- ¡por favor Kyo!- el pequeño niño rubio comienza a llorar- te prometo no meterte en problemas- las lagrimas que salían de los ojos del pequeño hicieron que el joven castaño se compadeciera de el

- mmm… esta bien Zatch…- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Zatch y le sonreía dulcemente

- ¡¡hurra!!-

--------------POV KYO--------------------

Zacth y yo nos dispusimos a ir a la escuela. Al salir pude notar que los rayos del sol pegaban con mayor intensidad, me gusta este clima, es relajante para mi.

Ya en el camino note que en la lejanía una chica nos esperaba, al estar mas cerca me di cuenta que era Sussie… ahora que lo recuerdo, le debo una disculpa por no haberla acompañado a buscar esas frutas raras que tanto le gusta.

- ¡hola Sussie!- salude cordialmente, mientras alzaba mi mano derecha

- ¡Kyo¡Zatch¡Por fin llegan!- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a nosotros dos. Cuando ya estuvo más cerca, pensé que era el momento ideal para ofrecerle una disculpa.

- oye Sussie… lamento no haber ido contigo a comprar frutas- lo que sucedió después me sorprendió mucho, Sussie me miró enojada y unas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos - ¿Sussie?...- Sussie no dijo nada, pasó su mano por su cara y me dio una naranja…

- toma…-

- ¿eh?... ¿una naranja?...- al mirar detenidamente la fruta, me percate de que tenía dibujada un rostro, un rostro muy enojado y mal dibujado e de decir- ¿Por qué me das esto?-

- ¡porque asi me siento contigo!- ella me miró fijamente, después dio media vuelta, tomó de la mano a Zatch y se dispuso a caminar sin decir palabra alguna.

--------- Fin del POV----------------

Kyo apenas había puesto un pie en el salón cuando todos sus compañeros (hombres) lo acorralaron contra la pared

- ¡eres un desgraciado!-

- ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?-

-¡malvado¡siempre jugaste con nosotros!-

- ¡sabias sobre nuestros sentimientos!-

- ¿eh de que hablan?- dijo el joven Takamine al sentir que las miradas de sus compañeros soltaban ira.

- ¿Cómo que de que hablamos?- dijo uno de sus amigos-

-¡¡mira esto!!-

Ahí estaba… una fotografía del joven Takamine besando a la cantante más famosa

* * *

_¡¡¡Gracias a todas las personas por sus reviews!!!... por ustedes e decidido continuar esta historia, lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada con mis deberes escolares._

_Este capitulo esta coro, porque aun estoy introduciendo a los personajes en la trama de la historia… pero tranquilos (por si hay un chico perdido) comenzare a hacer capitulos mas largos desde el siguiente._

_Mil gracias a todos y esperen el proximo capitulo_


	3. Escape

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia jeje. Por lo que veo hay muchas personas que disfrutan el SussiexKyo… lo lamento pero yo no soy de esas ideas, yo adoro el KyoxMegumi XD y no estoy diciendo esto para ofenderlos, solo lo hago para que tengan bien presente que en este fic no puedo dejar que Sussie se quede con Kyo…Gomenasai, pero no puedo._

_Ojala y les guste este episodio… o llorare T-T… jajaja es broma ¡¡¡gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews!!! y lamento la tardanza, he tenido muuucho trabajo, pero todo a salido bien ¡¡solo llevo dos nueves y lo demas diez!!... ejem, perdón... sigamos con la hitoria nnU_

_

* * *

_

Kyo apenas había puesto un pie en el salón cuando todos sus compañeros (hombres) lo acorralaron contra la pared

- ¡eres un desgraciado!-

- ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?-

-¡malvado¡Siempre jugaste con nosotros!-

- ¡sabias sobre nuestros sentimientos!-

- ¿eh de que hablan?- dijo el joven Takamine al sentir que las miradas de sus compañeros soltaban ira.

- ¿Cómo que de que hablamos?- dijo uno de sus amigos-

-¡¡mira esto!!-

Ahí estaba… una fotografía del joven Takamine besando a la cantante más famosa

**ESCAPE**

-yo este…- Kyo trataba de salir de la situación- yo… jeje… es que…-

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una buena excusa todos sus compañeros ya estaban sobre él… con miradas furiosas y una que otra antorcha O.O(N/a: pobre Kyo nnU)

- e…esperen… yo…- Kyo no veía escapatoria alguna…estaba acorralado ese era su fin hasta que…

- ¡_seoshi_!- se escucho gritar a la lejanía

- ¿eh?...- Kyo se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas delante suyo con una barrera protectora -¿Tia?-

- ¡¡huye rápido!!- dijo la pequeña - ¡¡creo que son mas fuertes que un ataque mamodo!!-

Kyo no terminaba de entender la situación cuando una mano lo jaló y lo hizo caminar…

-¡¡corre!!-

- ¿¡M-Megumi!?- dijo el joven Takamine al ver a su amada

- ¡¡corre Kyo!!...-

- ¿eh?-

A pesar de que habían dejado atrás a los compañeros de clase de Kyo, eso no los libraba del resto de la escuela…

- ¡¡¡miren ahí van Megumi y el maldito!!!-

- ¡¡¡¡Tras ellos!!!!-

- ¡¡¡Maten a Takamine!!!-

Kyo y Megumi corrían desesperados tratando de salir del edificio, pero cada salida estaba bloqueada por una monumental cantidad de hombres…

- ¡rayos!... si al menos estuviera aquí Zatch…- rogaba el castaño

- ¡pero aquí estoy!- dijo un voz atrás de ellos

- ¡¡Zatch!!...¡¡Tia!!- dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes

- jeje… ya nos deshicimos de tus amigos Kyo- dijo la pequeña de ojos rosas – fue muy fácil-

- si Kyo… ¡hubieras visto como Tia los estrangulo!-

-¡¡¡callate Zatch!!!- dijo la pequeña tomando del cuello al rubio

- eso no importa… Zatch mira hacia donde están esas personas- el pequeño obedeció y se puso delante de la gran multitud de admiradores de Megumi – muy bien… ¡¡¡Zaker!!!- de la nada la gran multitud fue noqueada por una descarga eléctrica…

- etto… creo que exageraste Kyo- dijo Megumi al ver a sus admiradores tirados y con los ojos desorbitados.

- no lo creo… dentro de poco se levantaran… no los conoces…- dicho esto, algunos ya trataban de incorporarse.

- ¡aaa!... ¡se están levantando!-

- ¡te lo dije!... vamos no tenemos tiempo…- Kyo tomo la mano de Megumi y la cargo en brazos, lo que provocó que la castaña se sonrojara violentamente – listo… así saldremos de aquí mas rápido… andando Zatch, Tia…-

Después de media hora de persecuciones, escudos y electroshocks… ambos amantes salían de la escuela…

- fuu… por fin salimos…- decía Kyo mientras depositaba con cuidado a Megumi en el suelo.

- nunca imagine que se pusieran asi de inquietos- dijo Megumi con sinceridad

- ¡¡ni siquiera volcán 300 tiene tantas energías!!- Zatch sacaba de su bolsillo a la pequeña cajita para jugar con ella.

- Zatch… deja ya esa caja…- argumentaba Tia, la cual estaba sumamente cansada.

- no… el es mi amigo inseparable…-

- ay… como quieras…- Tia se tumbo en el suelo- estoy muy cansada… nunca había corrido tanto-

- uf… yo estoy igual…- Kyo se sentó a lado de la pequeña niña – quiero…descansar…-

-je¿Cómo no vas a querer descansar si todo el tiempo me llevaste cargando?-

- lo hice porque no quería que acabaras exhausta…-

- gracias Kyo-

- de nada… pero…- se incorporo de nuevo…- ¿Quién habrá tomado esa fotografía?-

- ¡¡ah yo se, yo se!!- gritaba alegremente Zatch -¡era un muchacho de cabello rojo!

-¿Queeeeeeeé?- pronto Kyo se convirtió es ogro- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué no dijiste nada???!!!-

-este… porque no me pareció malo que les tomara fotografías- dijo Zatch mientras se ocultaba tras su pequeña cajita.

- ¡ahhhh!...- se tiró de espaldas al pasto…-ahora todo mundo tratará de matarme uuU…-

- si, me imagino- le respondió la pequeña mamodo- con lo famosa que es Megumi…-

- no creo, ustedes están exagerando…-

- se nota que no los conoces- dijeron Tia y Kyo al mismo tiempo

- ¡no importa Kyo!... ¡¡volcán 300 te protegerá!!-

- lo dudo Zatch… lo dudo…-

-mmm… será mejor que busquemos a ese fotógrafo-

-¿y eso en que nos ayudará?- pregunto intrigado el joven Takamine

- pues… no se, podría decir que era un fotomontaje-

-no creo que acepte-

- si lo hará, le daré una suma muy grande que le servirá para vivir toda la vida-

-O.O ¿tan rica eres?-

- ah /////… si-

-¬///¬ me siento un tanto inferior…-

- perdón…-

-no, no te preocupes….- le sonrió dulcemente y en un rápido movimiento le dio un beso rápido- a mi no importa si eres rica tu me gustas por lo que eres-

-Kyo…- miró dulcemente a su amado- gracias…- Megumi acercaba su rostro a la de Kyo, para un beso mas largo hasta que…

- Ejem…- los dos chicos giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con Tia y Zatch- estamos aquí- ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron de golpe…

- yo… este…- tartamudeaba la castaña

- si… yo tambien…- el joven Takamine no estaba mejor que su compañera, incluso el estaba mas sonrojado que ella.

- entonces ¿vamos por ese fotógrafo?- pregunto Tia

- etto… si- dijo el castaño – Zatch ¿podrías reconocer a ese fotógrafo?-

- si Kyo a decir verdad, él olía a cebollas…-

-¿cebollas?- dijeron todos al unísono

- si, no se porque pero el olía a cebollas-

-¿será que no era un fotógrafo de algún periódico sino una simple persona con una cámara que pasó en ese momento?- argumento la joven cantante

-mmm… podría ser, rayos… ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrarnos?-

-¿eh?... ¿te arrepientes?-

-¡no!... ¡no me arrepiento de nada!-

-je, estaba jugando contigo…-

-malvada ¬¬-

- je, vamos… tenemos que buscar al fotógrafo con olor a cebollas- le guiño un ojo y lo tomo de la mano…

Zatch trataba de encontrar a aquella persona, desgraciadamente siempre terminaban en un puesto de cebollas o algo similar, sin mencionar que se encontraban con cientos de fans de Megumi… cosa que Kyo comenzaba a hartar.

-¡¿Por qué siempre terminamos corriendo!?- decía Kyo mientras corría frenéticamente - ¡¡Zaker!!-

- perdón Kyo no me imagine tener tantos fans… ¡¡Saisu!!(es el ataque ofensivo de Tía, ese que no lastima mucho)- Megumi se encontraba a espaldas de Kyo…

- ¡¡hablen menos y corran mas!!- gritaba Tia cansada de tanto alboroto

- jeje je je, esto parece un persecución…-

- ¡¡¡argh¡¡Porque lo es Zatch!!- dijo Tia mientras le daba un gran golpe a su compañero.

De repente Zatch se quedo parado… y comenzó a olfatear los alrededores…

-oigan… huele a cebollas…-

- ¿eh?- todos pararon en seco al igual que el.

- ¿esta cerca de aquí Zatch?- pregunto Kyo

- mmm… no estoy seguro-

-dinos Zatch¿de donde proviene ese olor?-

-mmm… - Zatch olfateo un poco más y…- ¡¡detrás de esa puerta!!- dijo apuntando con su dedito a una casa color blanca.

- Muy bien…- Kyo se acerco a aquella casa y toco la puerta, tras unos segundos la puerta comenzo a abrirse dejando ver a una persona…

* * *

_Muy bien, hasta aquí lo dejo, jejeje. Si lo se, lo se, tarde siglos en actualizar, pero compréndanme T-T, no tenia tiempo para escribir, tenia que estudiar para mis exámenes, de los cuales me falta recibir la calificación de uno. Se que había prometido hacer mas largo los capítulos y aunque ciertamente este es mas largo, no puedo hacerlos tan largos, porque me encanta dejarlas en suspenso, je. Es que ¿no da mas emoción al fanfiction?._

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews, cualquier sugerencia o reclamación serán bien recibidas._

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo… espero sus reviews con ansias._

_Chao y cuídense mucho!!_


	4. cantantes

_¡¡Hola publico querido!! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de este fanfiction… ah, como amo las vacaciones me dan un poco mas de tiempo para escribir. _

_Como por ahora no tengo que decirles nada nuevo… mejor comencemos con el fanfic_

_Disclamers: ¬¬ los personajes de Zatch Bell no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes… por favor no me demanden no hago este fanfiction con fines de lucro…_

_Por su atención…_

* * *

De repente Zatch se quedo parado… y comenzó a olfatear los alrededores…

-oigan… huele a cebollas…-

- ¿eh?- todos pararon en seco al igual que el.

- ¿esta cerca de aquí Zatch?- pregunto Kyo

- mmm… no estoy seguro-

-dinos Zatch¿de donde proviene ese olor?-

-mmm… - Zatch olfateo un poco más y…- ¡¡detrás de esa puerta!!- dijo apuntando con su dedito a una casa color blanca.

- Muy bien…- Kyo se acerco a aquella casa y toco la puerta, tras unos segundos la puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a una persona…

**CANTANTES**

- ¡¡Pero si miren quienes esta aquí… mia migo Kyo!!-

- ¿¡Folgore!?- grito Kyo al ver al joven(n/a: ya saben como habla Folgore, por eso póngales ustedes el acento y no se fijen en los horrores…perdón, errores en su habla)

- ¿¡¡pero que los trae a mia humilde casa!!?- Parco traía un delantal de cerditos y un sombrero de chef… mas su traje habitual…claro esta.

- etto…no… es que…- a Kyo le ponía un tanto incomodo estar conversando con Parco… ya que para el… conversar con Parco era igual a hablarle a un perro…

- ¡¡miren es el cantante Parco Folgore!!- grito Zatch entusiasmado al ver a Folgore…

- ¿eh?... ¡¡aaaaaaa¡¡¡Es el loco de la gira!!!- grito Tia al percatarse de la presencia del joven cantante…

- es cierto… es Parco…- dijo Megumi con mucha tranquilidad- ¿Cómo has estado Parco?-

- ¡¡pero miren¡¡es la bela Megumi!!- Parco estaba a punto de correr hacia Megumi y darle un abrazo, pero una mano no se lo permitió…

- ¡¡momento!!- grito Kyo mientras apretaba mas el hombro del cantante…- ¿Cómo rayos conoces a Megumi?-

- ah pues… en una gira para los niños desamparados…- mientras hablaba comenzaba a hacer mímica- la bela Megumi y yo cantamos para alegrarles la vida a los niños- al termino de la mímica Kyo apenas y tenia deseos de seguir escuchándolo…

- ¡¡aaaa¡¡pero ese sujeto esta loco!!- grito Tia desesperada…

-mmm… si estoy loco al no invitarlos a pasar…- diciendo esto, y el cantante francés (N/a¿es de ahí no?) los empujaba para entrar a su casa… - miren, canchome y yo estamos haciendo una sopa de cebollas…-

- asi que ese era el olor que capto Zatch…- **"rayos… y ahora tengo que soportar a este tonto"** pensaba Kyo al ver como bailaba Folgore mientras le pasaba los ingredientes a su compañero mamodo.

- eh Folgore nos hacen falta mas cebollas- decía el compañero del cantante

- ¿Cómo? Pero si you mismo fui a comprar las mías cebollas-

- pero hacen falta… ahora somos 6 y no creo que nos alcance- decía el niño-pato.

-no hay problema, yo paso **"primero muerto antes de comer un sopa de cebollas hecha por Folgore"­- **pensaba para sus adentros el joven Takamine

- ¡yo tampoco quiero!!- gritaba Tia…

- ¡¡yo si quiero¡¡y también volcán 300!!- el pequeño Zatch movía su cajita de lado y lado…

-¿ y tu mi bela Megumi?-

- pues…-

- **"no creo que acepte, Megumi jamás comería una sopa de cebo…"**-

- ¡claro que si Parco!-

- ¿Queeeeé?- **"retiro lo dicho"-** ¿de verdad vas a comer una sopa de cebollas?-

- etto… si Kyo, cuando fuimos de gira Parco me dio un poco, en realidad no sabe mal- el cantante se acerco a Megumi y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

- exacto mia migo Kyo¡la sopa de cebollas hace mas hermosa el rostro!- - ven un momento "mia migo"- jalo a folgore por el cuello de la camisa, mientras lo conducía a otro lugar de esa casa…

- ¿eh?-

A lo lejos se escuchaban ruidos extraños y una que otra suplica ahogada… (N/a: se los dejo a su imaginación XD)

- entonces… ¿van a comer ustedes dos la sopa?- decía canchome que comenzaba a servir los platos de la sopa.

- ¡¡yo si!!- Zatch corría por todo el lugar- ¡¡yo si¡¡yo si!!-

- yo también…-

- pues entonces son cuatro platos de sopa de cebolla- el pequeño niño-pato terminaba de servir los platos, cuando…

- ia regresamos mia migos- Folgore estaba aturdido y con el cabello revuelto…

- ¿no vamos a continuar la búsqueda del fotógrafo?- decía Kyo mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación, tan normal como siempre…

- ¡¡si!!, vamonos Megumi, Zatch…- decía la pelirrosada

- no Tia, quiero comer la sopa- el pequeño Zatch comenzaba a llorar…

- es cierto, aceptamos su invitación y ahora nosotros nos quedaremos a comer la sopa- sonrió un poco y prosiguió – pero, si te duele tanto que nos hayan fotografiado adelante- Kyo se sonrojo… y no le quedo otra opción…

- esta bien, esperaremos a que terminen-

- gracias Kyo- Megumi le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo…

- ash… esta bien yo también me quedo…- la pequeña mamodo hizo un puchero y se sentó en una de las sillas…

Tras comer con Folgore y con Canchome, los jóvenes decidieron que era mejor seguir en la búsqueda…

- bueno, ahora que ya terminaron…- Kyo comenzaba a levantarse de la mesa- es hora de ir a buscar a ese fotógrafo…

- momento mía migo Kyo…-

- ¿eh?... ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Por qué andan buscando a un fotógrafo?-

- ah… porque…- Kyo miraba a Megumi que comenzaba a sonrojarse…- pues…-

- porque les tomo a Kyo y a Megumi una foto de cuando se estaban besando y ahora ellos quieren….-

- ¡¡CALLATE ZATCH!!- Kyo completamente rojo trataba de callar a su compañero mamodo…

- oh… ya veo, felicidades mi bela Megumi…- Parco le sonreía dulcemente a Megumi…- felicidades mia migo Kyo… espero que sus hijos sean tan hermosos como yo…-

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUË???!!!- el cuerpo del joven Takamine estaba completamente rojo…

-tranquilo…- la castaña no estaba mejor que su compañero…- este… mejor nos vamos ya…-

- nada de eso… ¡yo el invencible Parco Folgore les ayudare a capturar a ese fotógrafo!-

- etto…- los dos jóvenes no sabían como evitarlo… en eso se escucha la canción de Parco…

- listo Folgore…-

- Si mia migo Canchome…- comienza la a cantar...

"_fuerte es Folgore, invencible es folgore, valiente es folgore¡el siempre ganará!"_

"_fuerte es Folgore, invencible es Folgore, valiente es Folgore¡el siempre ganará!"_

- ¡¡¡ZAKER!!- Kyo ya estaba tan harto de escuchar eso… que decidió acabar con el teatrito…

- ¡kyo¿¡porque hiciste eso!?-

- ¬¬ créeme Megumi, se iba a picar mas…-

- la verdad yo apoyo a Kyo, Megumi ese hombre es muy raro…- Tia miraba el cuerpo todo quemado del cantante francés…

- ¡¡waaa¡¡Folgore!!- el pequeño niño-pato de inmediato iba a poner de nuevo el CD, pero el castaño se lo quito…

- no necesitamos escucharlo otra vez ¬¬…- Kyo tomo de la mano al cantante francés- Vamos, levántate… tus fans te están esperando…-

- si mia migo Kyo… voy con ustedes…-

- ¿Quién te pidió ayuda?-

- oh vamos Kyo, él nos puede ayudar a encontrarlo mas rapido…-

- ¡¡si!!, además Canchome me prometió que me daria un dulce si no atacabamos de nuevo a Parco Folgore-

- ¿Qué?... ¡¡yo no te dare nada!!-

- pero me dijiste que…-

- ¡¡oyeme!!- Tia se acercaba peligrosamente a Canchome- ¿¡por que tienen que ir con nosotros!?-

- vamos, no tiene nada de malo que ellos nos acompañen…- Megumi trataba de calmar la situación

- ¬¬ esta bien…- decía el joven castaño

- # si no queda opción…-

- nn ¡¡si¡¡dulces!!-

Tras esa pequeña escala, el grupo reanudo su búsqueda…

- zatch…-

- dime Kyo-

- ¿no percibes el olor de ese fotógrafo?-

- no Kyo…-

- mmm… parece que nunca vamos a encontrarlo…- decía Megumi

- ¡¡no se desesperen mia migos!!- Folgore comenzaba a bailar hasta que Kyo empezó a sacar su libro de conjuros, como una clara advertencia de "nada de bailes o cantos"

- ¡argh¿Dónde puede estar ese fotógrafo?- Tia comenzaba a desesperarse de no encontrarlo

- no se Tia, pero… ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a ese fotógrafo que creo que es el hermano gemelo del olor a cebollas?- todos voltearon a ver… ahí estaba, un joven de cabello rojo oculto tras los arbustos tomando fotografías con su camara digital…

* * *

_Bueno… esta vez trate de incluir a un personaje que interfiriera en la relación de Megumi y de Kyo… estuve piensa que piensa y me decidi por Parco… bueno, realmente no es el rival de Kyo… pero es divertido ponerlo celoso _

_Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews… aunque sea pongan un "lo lei" y listo… no tienen que escribir mas… solo quiero saber que lo estan leyendo y si les gusta mi vida estara completa._

_Gracias y nos leemos pronto…_


	5. monstruo hechicero

_Si lo se… "esta niña actualiza cada año"… perdón, pero es que ahora me estoy preparando… ¡¡al fin tendre vacaciones!!, y ando viendo mi pasaporte, los boletos… etc., etc., jeje. Sin mencionar que tengo otros fanfictions que actualizar. Jeje._

_Bueno, esta vez trate (lo juro) de hacer el capitulo lo mas largo posible… pero en verdad no soy de ese tipo de personas, y aunque lo intento, sencillamente no puedo…_

_Pero bueno… los dejo con el capitulo 5._

* * *

- zatch…-

- dime Kyo-

- ¿no percibes el olor de ese fotógrafo?-

- no Kyo…-

- mmm… parece que nunca vamos a encontrarlo…- decía Megumi

- ¡¡no se desesperen mia migos!!- Folgore comenzaba a bailar hasta que Kyo empezó a sacar su libro de conjuros, como una clara advertencia de "nada de bailes o cantos"

- ¡argh¿Dónde puede estar ese fotógrafo?- Tia comenzaba a desesperarse de no encontrarlo

- no se Tia, pero… ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a ese fotógrafo que creo que es el hermano gemelo del olor a cebollas?- todos voltearon a ver… ahí estaba, un joven de cabello rojo oculto tras los arbustos tomando fotografías con su cámara digital…

**MONSTRUO HECHICERO**

- ¡¡es él!!- grito con fuerzas el castaño

- ¿el fotógrafo?- Tia comenzaba a sonreír maquiavélicamente…- ¿el tipo que me ha hecho caminar sin descanso?-

El pobre sujeto tras ver el fuego alrededor de la pequeña mamodo, salio corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas… dejando tras de si su cámara…

- ¡¡no huyas cobarde!!- Kyo comenzó a correr tras el…- ¡¡vamos Zatch!!- al llamado de su compañero humano el pequeño mamodo salio tras él…

- ¡¡andando Megumi¡¡vamos a darle su merecido a ese apestoso!!- Tia jalaba a su amiga para que comenzara a correr junto con ella…- ¡¡vamos o se nos escapara!!- insistía

- perdón Tia, pero…- se arrodillo- estoy muy cansada… aun no repongo mis fuerzas…- a penas había terminado de decir esas palabras y unos brazos fuertes la hicieron levantarse…

- vamos mia miga… tenemos que seguir a ese malo fotógrafo- (N/a: recuerden que ese tipo habla de lo más raro) tomando la de la mano ambos corrieron tras el joven takamine y tras el causante de todas sus desgracias- andando canchome-

- ¡si folgore!-

Kyo y Zatch corrían a no mas poder tras el muchazo pelirrojo…

- ¡¡detente sin vergüenza!!- la cara de ogro de Kyo hizo acto de presencia- ¡¡si n0o te detienes ahora te irá mucho peor!!-

El pelirrojo al ver ese rostro, se asusto y con todas sus fuerzas trato de huir, pero el castaño ya harto de toda esta persecución saco su libro de conjuros… y con una sutil palabra…

- ¡¡¡ZAKER!!- al instante corto la fuga del fotógrafo, dejándolo inconciente en la acera de la calle…

Tras unos segundos de espera, los dos cantantes, con sus respectivos mamodos, lograron alcanzar al joven estudiante que ya tenía atado de manos y piernas al otro.

-oye mia migo Kyo… ¿esa cuerda no es la que tenia para tender mia ropa mía?- decía el cantante francés con un tono de temor en sus palabras…

- ¿eh?- miro hacia la cuerda- ¿era ropa eso que tenia encima?... pues creo que si… la tome prestada-

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¡mis calzones favoritos están en el piso!!- una nube de tristeza apareció sobre la cabeza del francés…

- ¡¡también mi nuevo mameluco!!- el niño pato se deprimió de la misma manera que su amigo

- ¡argh!... ¡dejen de hablar de idioteces!- la pelirrosada mira con ira al fotógrafo- ¡¡tenemos al fotógrafo¡¡pídanle que se retracte!!- inhalo y grito con fuerzas- ¡¡¡para que por fin nos vayamos a casa a descansar!!!-

- ¿eh¿este es el fotógrafo?... ¿no es su hermano gemelo?-

- nnU me temo que no Zatch- Megumi acaricio la cabecita rubia del pequeño mamodo.

- bueno Megumi… es tu turno par arreglar las cosas- Kyo le sonreía alegremente

- si ///…- tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar- disculpe señor fotógrafo…-

- ¡¡no soy señor¡¡tengo la misma edad que usted princesa Megumi!!- el muchacho derramaba pequeñas lagrimas…

- ¿pr-princesa¿yo?-

- si princesa-

- ¡¿Por qué llamas a Megumi princesa?! **"¿Qué se cree esta al llamar a MI Megumi asi"**- El pelirrojo de mirada triste y dulce paso a una fría y enojada…

- ¡¡porque es un princesa¡¡y tu la raptaste malvado monstruo hechicero!!- comenzó a patalear con fuerza, tratando de pegarle al joven estudiante…

- ¿¡monstruo Hechicero!?-

- ¡¡si tu eres un monstruo hechicero que quiere quitarnos a la bella princesa Megumi!!-

- ¿de que hablas¡¡yo no soy ningún monstruo!!- Kyo comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud del tipo que tenia enfrente…

- bueno, mia migo Kyo…- puso una mano en el hombro del joven Takamine- efectivamente eres un hechicero al poder lanzar un conjuro con tan solo decir una palabra…- suspiro- es obvio que te diga que eres un hechicero ¿no Canchome?-

- ¡¡en efecto Folgore!!-

Kyo comenzaba a comprender lo de hechicero, en efecto, las personas normales no leen un libro y hacen que niños saquen relámpagos por sus bocas… pero… ¿el era un monstruo?, era cierto que no era el mas guapo del mundo, que tenia sus defectos, pero… ¿decir que el es parecido a un monstruo?

- sin mencionar mia migo, que cuando te enojas pones la cara mas monstruosa que yo, el hermoso y perfecto Parco Folgore hay visto nunca-1...2...3…¡¡10¡¡ignición!! Kyo tomo la mano de Parco y con un movimiento rápido, tipo Wong Rei (el mamodo de Lien, la chica que viene de China), lo lanzo contra el fotógrafo dejando inconcientes a ambos…

- ¡¡folgore!!- el pequeño niño pato corrió hacia su compañero

- ¿están bien?- Megumi se acerco a ambos jóvenes

- déjalos Megumi, se repondrán pronto…- dijo Kyo sin importancia

- creo que tienes que controlar ese carácter-

- ¬¬ no me puedes culpar… son muy desesperantes-

- oh vamos…-

-¬¬-

- -.-u tienes razón… son desesperantes- tomo de la mano a su amado- pero trata de tranquilizarte.

Kyo se sonrojo violentamente, el contacto de la mano de Megumi a la suya era muy agradable… calido… hermoso…

- oigan… ¿es normal que el fotógrafo este tratando de escapar?- Zatch señalaba muy animadamente hacia una dirección contraria a la que estaban.

Durante la confusión el pelirrojo trataba de escapar, pero al estar atado no podía hacer nada más que arrastrarse (N/a: tipo gusano XD).

- ¡a donde vas!- Tia jalo agresivamente al muchacho- ¡no te vas a ir hasta que no hagamos un trato!- la pequeña volteó a mirar a su amiga- ¡vamos Megumi¡has ya el trato!-

- etto… si- la joven cantante se acerco al pelirrojo y con una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dialogar…- veras, la fotografía que me tomaste con Kyo, necesito que te retractes y digas que solo fue un fotomontaje tuyo-

-¡de ninguna manera!- el pelirrojo hizo un gran puchero-

- ¿eh¿Por qué?-

- ¡porque todos nosotros, tus admiradores, debemos conocer la existencia de ese monstruo hechicero que te quiere raptar!!-

- ¬¬ vaya… me imagine que esto sucedería-

- nnU, pero no me quiere raptar-

-¡¡es solo un engaño princesa Megumi!!-

-nnU etto...-

- ¡¡yo el presidente de tu club y tu admirador Nº1, no puedo permitir que ese fracasado trate de tenerte solo para él!!-

- momento… ¿tu eres el presidente de mi club? **"creo que debería cancelar ese club"**-

- O.o ¿eres el presidente de su club?-

-si, soy Yukio Amano tu admirador Nº1 y presidente de tu club de fans-

- escucha… Yukio, la verdad yo quiero mucho a Kyo…-

- ¡¡pero si es un monstruo hechicero!!-

- U… no lo es- suspiro- se que es un poco gruñón pero en general es muy dulce…-

- ¬¬ en verdad lo dudo…- Kyo estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al sujeto pero de nuevo Megumi lo tomó de la mano y este se tranquilizo de inmediato.

- créeme… el es una buena persona…- Megumi sonrió mientras apretaba mas fuertemente la mano de su pareja- estoy dispuesta a pagarte lo que sea con tal de que te retractes…-

En el rostro del joven pelirrojo claramente se le podía notar sorpresa y confusión… comenzó a mirar el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo… y tras unos segundos asi volvió a hablar…

-no quiero tu dinero…-

- ¿eh?, pero…-

- quiero una cita contigo-

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes… pero pronto este silencio fue cortado abruptamente por el grito del joven Takamine…

- ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE??!!!-

* * *

esta historia… fu… no se que voy a hacer… mi madre cada vez me deja menos usar la computadora… y creo que pronto no me dejaré tocarla. 

_Ella me esta controlando… y no puedo hacer nada…_

_En el día preparo mis cosas para el viaje y para mi reinscripción y en la noche (cuando mi mamá esta dormida) prendo la computadora y me pongo a escribir… T-T ya no puedo más… me voy a volver loca._

_Bueno, mejor los dejos de agobiar… gracias a todos por sus increíbles y muy hermosos reviews…ustedes son la unica razón para que e arriesgue todas las noches. Jeje._

_Adiós y cuídense mucho ¡¡Sayonara!!_


End file.
